


Club Eden

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, F/M, Forced Bonding, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe go undercover in a club that Lucifer is a member of when things get turned on Chloe while inside.





	1. Walking into danger

Chloe walked up the stairs towards where she knew Lucifer was waiting for her. It's hard to believe its been a year since she saw the truth about Lucifer for her self. She was dressed up tonight for there date/stakeout she walked up to the landing to find Lucifer talking to a rather beautiful woman. She saw how they were talking it seemed as if he was flirting with the other. She saw red and wanted to wring his neck for that. But she calmed herself as she walked towards him.

Lucifer turned his head from Eve as he spotted Chloe walking towards him. He had to swallow a couple times seeing her. "You look stunning Chloe." He bent his head to kiss her on her lips when she turned her head from him so he ended up kissing her cheek instead. 'So she is jealous of Eve.' He mentally chuckled his head slightly.

Eve smiled at them. "Its good to see you again Lucifer and I forgive you." She stepped closer to him and kissed him briefly on his lips before she turned and walked off.

Once Eve was gone Chloe glared darkly at him. "I thought you gave up on other women?" She said sternly.

"I have!" Lucifer said turning towards her.

Chloe didn't believe him after what she saw. "I don't believe you." She turned to walk away from him.

Lucifer reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him and spun her around to face him. "You're the only woman I want now or ever." He bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips. He pulled back and whispered into her ear. "If we were alone I would show you with my hands and lips as I slowly stripped you out of this dress. As I nibble and lick on your throat and neck as I drove you crazy."

Chloe let out a soft moan.

"It's cute how jealous you got over a married woman Chloe." He chuckled softly.

Chloe blinked slightly. "Huh?" She asked as she turned towards him.

"Eve is married!" Lucifer said truthfully.

"To who Adam?" Chloe asked annoyed.

"Yes since she is that, Eve?" Lucifer said truthfully. "And if we didn't have something to do right now. I would punish you." He said with what sounded stern in his own voice before he walked away from her.

Chloe stood there watching him walk away as she felt her center was still moist from him being so close to her and sounding a bit grumpy. Though she got that way even when he wasn't grumpy with her. She pulled out her mask from her purse and placed it on her face before she started to walk around the room. Her eyes behind her mask kept an eye for the lookout for there subject. After an hour she stopped at the railing as she stopped to scan the room again but slowly.

Up, on the stage, Eve walked up to the mic and looked at all the gentlemen without masks on and the females with masks on. "Tonight you men are in for a treat." She said with a slow smile. "Morningstar is in the house and he has agreed to put on a show for us."

Chloe blinked behind her mask as she watched her boyfriend step on the stage looking very quiet as he stood there.

Eve decided to speak again. "In the past, he would ask for a woman to step on stage for the show. Asking the man who brought her here tonight what punishment he wanted her to have. As well as giving his own but as he brought his own toy tonight." She looked up at Chloe as she pointed her out.

Chloe tried not to look shocked over this new information she wasn't told about. She stepped back to make a break for it. When she felt two hands slap hard on her shoulders as they grabbed her wrists. "Hey!"

The men didn't speak as they guided/dragged her down to the main floor and up onto the stage. Where they turned her around and cuffed her in mid-air.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak when one of the men put a ball gag in her mouth as it was tightened behind her head.

Lucifer looked at the men and smiled. "Thank you." He looked at the group. "Her sounds in their purest form is for my devilish ears to hear and only for me to hear." He looked at them before he turned and smirked as Chloe glared at him. He walked towards her as his hands ran down her flesh slowly to tease her as he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Now we got a front row seat to locate him. Or well I do you're going to be a little busy." He undid her dress before he bent down and picked it up off the ground and handed it to Eve. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. But she was wearing a small little thong though in red. He whispered into her ear. "Later you can have your way with me."

Chloe couldn't believe right now that her first time with him was going to be on this stage in front of all these people. 'OH LORD!' She kept her eyes on him as he walked around her lightly running his hand across her flesh.

Lucifer took a blindfold and put it on Chloe blocking her sight.

'Oh, shit now I can't see what he does to me!' She mentally growled at him and her self for falling into this trap. 'I'm going to...' She jumped when she felt Lucifer's hand swat her on the ass. "OW!" She said around the ball gag. 'He is so going to pay for that later.' She said right before she felt him swatting her ass over and over and over again as he counted out loud. 'Yep, I'm going to strangle the devil later for all of this. Though I do hope he is keeping an eye out on the crowd... for the person we were sent in. Or well Lucifer asked to go in since he is already a member. He told the captain what they did here. But why the hell didn't he tell... me the girlfriend what goes on in here.'

Lucifer leaned to whisper hotly into her ear. "Your mind is wandering just let your self enjoy yourself. Before I get something out that will really take your mind off of what you're thinking about." He kissed her ear and went back to her spanking.

'Oh, I will so get you back later for this Lucifer. You better believe it, mister.' She bulked slightly at a slightly harder swat to her own ass. 'We are boyfriend and girlfriend just not lovers yet. Mostly me I know he's more, in fact, older then I am... but I have had a kid and I know my body isn't as perfect as it once was.' She jumped slightly and she heard something being raised from the floor in front of her. 'What the hell are they going to do to me now. Oh, he better not let someone else have sex with me. Because if he even thinks that's going to happen... I will fight him tooth and nail free and wring his smug little face.' She felt the ties go that hung her midair. She went to move to take the blindfold off when she was grabbed and forced forward to lie on a stone slab and her arms were tied behind her back. And her feet were cuffed to the floor as she laid there.

Lucifer reached between her legs and rubbed her pussy as he spoke to the crowd. "She's soaking wet for our games." He turned and looked at Eve who wheeled out a selection of sex toys. "Hmm." He said softly as he looked over them. He picked up the mini little vibe and walked back over to Chloe and placed the little ball inside Chloe's pussy. "Are you going to keep your mind on your task or should I turn this little bad boy on?"

Chloe shook her head slightly no.

Lucifer smirked to himself. "Was that a no your not going to keep your mind on your task or the other one."

Chloe tried to stand up but stopped when she felt and heard a slight buzzing from inside her. She moaned around the ball gag as she laid back down on the stone altar.

"I take that as turn this little bad boy on." He ran his hand lightly down her back and even slower down her spine.


	2. Almost a Sacrifice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more turned up here ;)

Chloe was trying to keep her mind on remembering why she agreed to go into this club. 'Oh that's right he's my boyfriend, I love him, he really is the devil himself, and I am so going to punish him for this. As they say, the devil is in the detail and right now my devil is driving me out of my head. Fuck you're a cop you can keep your mind on trying to regain control of your body.' She felt and heard the buzzing speed up then. 'Oh, Mary and Joesph I am going to wring his neck when we are out of this club. He is so going to pay for this in a big way... oh fuck I think he knows I am going to make him pay for this and he wants it too.'

Lucifer walked around the stone altar and smirked to himself as he watched Chloe squirm about. He already saw the person they were here to capture when he wasn't facing the crowd he let Dan and them know as they wanted to bust in. But right now wasn't the time as he was nearing the secret exit and to wait for Chloe's scream before you come in. He quietly had chuckled as he heard Dan ask what torture he was forcing Chloe into. "If you could see her now douche bag you would be kicking your self over your loss." He walked over to Eve and grabbed the lube and the vibrating butt plug before he walked back to Chloe. He opened the lube and let it drizzle into her crack just as he maxed out the other vibrator toy.

Chloe arched her body as much as she could when the cold hit her crack just as the toy was maxed out. Her mind went blank as her vision went white as she came hard before she could lay fully back on the altar she felt him wiggle the vibrator against her butt hole. Before she could get the energy to shake her head she groaned as she felt it slide into her. 'He's dead meat.' She briefly thought to her self as she laid there on the altar.

Lucifer knew he was pushing Chloe most likely out of her comfort zone. But hell this was just hot watching her like this. 'Maybe I could talk her into something like this later after I am sure my punishment. I am sure she is trying to plot in her head.' He put the vibrator butt plug on a low speed and teased her with the other toy.

'Lucifer Morningstar must die.' She was shocked when he removed the first toy how wet her pussy sounded to her ears. 'No I'm not turned on by this.' She tried to hold in a groan when she felt Lucifer stand right behind her and ground his hips into hers. 'He's so hard and fucks if that's his cock I'm going to end up screaming before long.'

Lucifer untired her upper body from the altar and pulled her back to lean against his shoulder as he whispered hotly into her ear. "Do you want it, my love?"

Chloe was confused by a couple things right at that moment. 'What is he talking about. and he's trying to save himself from my killing him by calling me his love.'

Lucifer dug his hip's into her harder then.

'I need to focus... jack ass he turned that plug in my ass higher and then smacked my ass.' She kept remembering. 'He will pay for this with his life.' She mutely nodded her head.

Lucifer was shocked he was going to get her to say it at all. He unzipped his pants and took his cock in his hands and slowly teased her pussy opening.

Chloe whimpered behind the ball gag.

Lucifer placed the head of his cock in her pussy. He reached down and removed the ball gag from her mouth as he slammed himself into her hard.

Chloe threw her head back on a silent scream.

Lucifer's hands went to her shoulders as he started to slam his hips into hers over and over again. He glanced up and saw the cops walking in quietly and a lot of them was shocked seeing what was going on, on the stage between him and Chloe. He saw the slice of jealousy on Dan's face and he smirked at him just as his hands came around to cup Chloe's breasts. He slowly tortured Chloe's pretty little nipples as he picked up his pace slightly.

Chloe knew or well-felt something was going on in front of her. Though with the blindfold was still on thankfully. Though if her fellow cops was in here with her like this. Oh, she was going to shoot Lucifer. 'But oh god he hit that one spot that's starting to drive me crazy. No, I will not scream for him. That seems to be what he is going for. I don't want to scream... OH FUCK!' She threw her head back and screamed loudly as she came hard as she felt Lucifer trust into her a couple more times before she felt him cum inside of her.

Eve closed the current shortly after Lucifer came inside his woman. 'Now is the time for a strike.' She made a move to go stab him in the back. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look into the eyes of her husband she hasn't seen in five hundred years or longer she forgot. How long its been since she saw Adam the first man. "Adam?" She whispered softly.

Adam pulled Eve away from the currently slightly resting Lucifer. "Leave Lucifer alone." He said gruffly before he dragged his wife away.

Eve tried to put her feet down to stop him when she was suddenly picked up and thrown over his shoulder and marched out as she tried kicking, punching him, and pinching him too.

Lucifer slowly pulled out of Chloe and put himself back into his pants before he untied Chloe the rest of the way and removed the blindfold. He helped her turn around and grinned at her. "That was hot."

Chloe's eyes looked up at him slowly. "You set me up!"

Lucifer shook his head. "I didn't know I would be dragged onto the stage. And I rather sexually torture you and I think you would have rather it was you too."

'Crap he's right.' She sighed softly. "But in front of the cops?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "They came in sooner then they should." He picked her dress up and removed the butt plug from her ass and offered to help her get back in her dress. He whispered hotly in her ear. "I can't wait for my punishment Chloe. But the next time I tie you up it will be on my bed your poor breasts look sore." His eyes were glued on her chest.

Chloe looked up at him annoyed. "Eyes up here pervert." She turned and walked carefully away.

Lucifer stood there watching her walk with a wicked grin on his face. 'I did that.' He mentally chuckled in his head before he walked after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want a chapter about what Adam is going to Eve ;)


	3. Wife turned Sex slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised a chapter on Adam and Eve ;)

Adam quietly dragged his still struggling wife out of the backroom.

"Let me go he must pay for killing our son." Eve snapped at her husband.

Adam sighed softly before he swatted her ass hard. "Quiet or I will find a way to keep it quiet for you."

Eve's eyes widened over his words. "Who the hell are you? Your not my husband I knew back then?"

Adam walked down the hall still not speaking to her just yet. He stopped at the end of the hall and walked into the room. He tossed his wife not so gently on the bed before he turned and closed and locked the door behind them.

"ADAM!" She growled at him as she got up to rush to the door.

Adam spun around and pinned her to the door as he slammed his lips against hers. "Quiet." He hissed at her. "Or I really will give you something else to keep that mouth busy with is that clear?" He asked with a raised an eyebrow at her waiting for her to retort for what he just said to her.

Eve bulked at him as she stared at him. "What the hell happened to you? You were once a mousy little man when we last spoke." She whispered softly as she really stared at her husband who once had semi-long brownish hair now wore short jet black hair with a streak of leaf green in it. Her husband once would wear nothing at all to brown tunic's and pants. Now wore form-fitting blue jeans and a tight black shirt under a black leather jacket. Her husband still has his bright blue eyes staring back at her. Even the black spiked dog collar around his neck didn't seem like the man she last saw century's ago.

"I changed no thanks to you?" Adam said sternly. "But you will leave Lucifer Morningstar alone. He did what I am thankful I never have to do to our son." He said simply. "Oh don't look at me like that. Cain was killing people for the fun of it. He killed his own brother as well. And yet both of them are in hell where you would be as well if I didn't beg God to not let you die." He stood there looking down at her sternly. "Your still my wife in the eyes of God as well too. But even I know he will not take to kindly if you kill his favored son."

Eve glared back at him. "He must for Cain and Abel."

"He will just return to hell where they are. But I don't command his death I command you to leave him alone." Adam said sternly.

"And if I don't?" Eve asked with a huff in her voice.

Adam took a hold of her shoulders and shoved her to the ground. "Its time I give you something else to keep your mouth busy and your mind off of revenge."

Eve looked up shocked at her husband. "WHY YOU!"

Adam smirked at her. "You asked for it wife." He said right before he unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. "Open wide." He said pulling her up and placing his cock against her lips. "I mean it open your mouth. And if you bite me I will make you pay for it." He said sternly. "It's been what century's since your ass has been spanked or have you had someone else doing it for you?"

Eve opened her mouth to retort when Adam shoved his cock into her mouth. She looked up shocked and angry at him for this.

Adam smirked softly. "Good girl now get your mouth moving wife." He said smiling at her. "Oh, and you're not allowed to cum until I say you can. If you do I will punish you for it."

Eve glared darkly up at him before she started to suck on her husband's cock.

Adam reached down and patted her on her head. "Good girl."

Eve kept her glare on him as she keeps on sucking on his cock.

"In the morning we are leaving together." He said simply. "And you my dear sweet wife have a lot of things to make up for."

Eve went to move off his cock to snap at him when she felt a hand on the back of her head.

"I wouldn't if I were you, wife. Unless you want me to change our roles from husband and wife to master and sex slave. Now go back to sucking on my cock or else is that clear?" Adam said sternly as he let the back of her head go.

Eve jerked back sharply and stood as quickly as she could. "No, and I am going to kill that bastard as well too." She turned and headed towards the door.

Adam stood and grabbed her pulling her back before he turned and pinned her arms behind her back. "I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way." He swatted her behind hard making sure to leave hand print behind on her ass cheeks.

"OW! Adam let me up I mean it." She grunted when she felt her panties being pushed to the side. "DON'T YOU DARE!" She said right before she felt him shove his cock inside her deeply. "Adam let me go now or else."

Adam pushed her face down. "Quiet slave." He said before he started to thrust his hips into her over and over again. "If you cum I will punish you harshly for it until you learn your lesson." He said to his own wife.

Eve tried to fight back a moan as she felt Adam slam into her over and over again. She was getting close when she heard him grunt and felt him cum. Three strokes in and she came hard almost blacking out from it all.

Once Adam calmed down he pulled out of her and tucked himself back into his pants. "Now until either you have earned my forgiveness or the end of time. You are now my sex slave, not my wife. And you will leave Lucifer Morningstar alone or I will make you pay far worse then this woman is this all clear for you?"

Eve refused to answer him. She just kept her face looking away from him.

Adam grabbed her pussy hard before he reared back that hand and swatted her hard across it then.

Eve jumped slightly. "OW ADAM!"

Adam glared at her. "That's not how you address your master now is it my little sex slave?"

Eve's eyes widened then. "You can't be..."

Adam grabbed her throat holding her there tightly to just stop her from finishing what she was going to say. Before he let her go. "Pack up we are leaving." He said simply. "And I did mean what I said my little sex slave. You have a lot of things to atone for."

Eve paled before she quietly turned and started to pack the items in this room.

Elsewhere Lucifer walked into his loft and sighed softly as he headed towards his shower.


	4. Lucifer's punishment.

Lucifer took his time in the shower. Taking himself in hand as he stroked himself slowly to tease or well torture himself. His mind was clearly on Chloe and how she responded to what he kind of forced onto her. But if she gave him a chance to take things slow at his pace. He would have had her into a puddle in no time flat. But what else do you expect from the embodiment of sin? Or so people have called him that over the centuries too. He refused to let himself cum he just finished up his shower and dried off. He headed towards his bed and laid there in the nude and semi-hard. "I really screwed up on that case." He sighed softly as he let himself drifting off not even hearing the elevator coming to his floor.

Chloe stepped off the elevator and walked towards Lucifer's bedroom as she carried a small little bag with her. She walked up to his bed and smirked softly as she saw him in the buff. 'Easy pray.' She quietly laughed to her self as she set the bag down. She reached in and pulled out the handcuffs, blindfold, and ball gag too. She quickly got to work making sure on trying not to wake him up as well too. Once she was sure he was good. Even making sure to pull out of her bag some rope and tied his ankles to the bed. Before he walked up to his hip and took a hold of his cock and slowly stroke it before he bent his head and licked the head of her cock slowly to tease and torture him.

Lucifer moaned as he tried to twist slightly on the bed and wincing when he pulls a little too hard.

Chloe took more of his cock into her mouth as she started to suck and bob her head up and down on his cock as she sucked on him happily.

Lucifer moaned even louder than before. He twitched a little harsher when he felt teeth run across his cock. He was waking up and finding himself trapped with someone or something cucking on his cock like its a dam lollypop. He was trying to break free.

Chloe put her head back and blew softly on his cock.

Lucifer bucked hard then trying to growl around the ball gag in his mouth.

"Really I thought you could take punishment better than this Lucifer?" Chloe asked simply.

Lucifer laid there shocked hearing Chloe's voice.

"I am going to punish you for what you did to me." She patted him softly on his stomach before she took another lick of his cock. She stood up and walked out of the room. "Be a good little devil and stay." She heard his growl as she walked out of the room.

Lucifer mentally growled to himself. And wondered how much trouble he would be in if he broke these cuffs plus the rope. And go after her ass before I bend her over the nearest item and have his wicked way with her or just feast on her center instead.

Chloe walked back into the room and placed the bottle of chocolate syrup down near her bag. She reached in and pulled out the Tenuto. She made sure to loosen it up first before she slipped it onto his cock and kissed the head of it. "There now to turn it on." She said with a smile as she grabbed her phone and brought up the app and set it up for a low setting.

Lucifer bucked again when it turned on out of shock more than anything else.

Chloe smiled softly before she turned it up another notch.

Lucifer groaned growled around the ball gag.

Chloe turned it up again before she reached over and pinched his nipples. "Getting close are we?" She asked with a smile as she watched his cock start to twitch. She bent her head and took the tip of his cock in her mouth as she sucked on him waiting for him to cum for her.

It wasn't long until he thrust up into her mouth a couple times before he cums across her tongue and down her throat with a growl.

Chloe swallowed it all before she grabbed her phone and turned the toy off for now. She placed her phone down and removed his blindfold.

Lucifer looked up sharply at her with his eyes full of lust and a promise of something else.

"Had fun?" She asked as she licked her bottom lip.

Lucifer mutely nodded his head as he looked lustfully into her eyes.

"More?" She asked with a smile.

Lucifer mutely nodded his head again.

Chloe smiled. "Alright though I feel like you want to punish me later for this?"

Lucifer nodded his head at her.

"Pervert." She muttered as she grabbed the can of whip cream. She grew a large heart on his chest and the words 'Chloe's no touching.' Right before she bent her head and slowly licked off all the whip cream inch by inch. Before she ended with a kiss on the spot right over his heart. Before she softly kissed him on his cheek.

Lucifer groaned around the ball gag before it dawn on him he's rock hard as he watches Chloe get up and walk down to his cock and kissed the head of it. He was half scared she would leave him in this state.

Chloe left the room putting the whipped cream away and headed back in finding Lucifer's was trying to get out of the handcuffs. She walked in and removed her clothes before she crawled back onto the bed and straddled his lap. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked at her as he tried to grind his hip's into her's.

Chloe grabbed her phone and turned the app back onto a low setting. As she sat up slightly and took his cock in hand and slid down onto him. Once she had him fully seated inside her. She reached up and removed his ball gag. "Hmm, that buzzing." She slowly smiled at him.

"I thought you left." He pouted slightly.

Chloe smiled softly down at him as she ground herself against him and the toy. "No, not even though you're lucky I'm not spanking your ass for what you have done."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Well, you were enjoying your self." He said with a smile. "I love you, Chloe Decker."

Chloe moaned softly. "I love you too my perverted devil." She bent her head and kissed him on his lips "Though do you mind fucking me now."

Lucifer chuckled softly as in that second he was untied and uncuffed. His hands went to her hips and started to help her right him over and over again.

Chloe moaned as she rode them both before she bunked hard into him before she cums for him hard.

Lucifer flips them over onto her back. He leans into pressing her into the bed as he slams his hips into her over and over again.

Chloe groaned as she came for him hard as she moaned into his ear. "I love you too Samael Lucifer Morningstar."

Lucifer slammed into her a few more times before he cums into her hard as he feels her cum again for him. He falls onto her as they lay there resting for a moment or two.

Chloe reached up and smacked his arm hard. "Can't... breath."

Lucifer pulled back and chuckles. "You steal the breath away from me every day." He said rolling over to lay down beside her.

"Romantic much?" She asked with a smile as she wiggled up against him.

"I can. Get some rest before we start up again." He said closing his eyes to fall asleep holding her close to him.

Chloe yawned softly muttering softly. "Only you would want to go again right away." She said before she fell asleep against him.

The next day when Chloe went to work she got whispered about by her fellow cops. But like she looked at them. "He was our only way in and I am his girlfriend. And I wasn't about to let him take anyone else in there in that way with him." She said looking at them. "Think about it if you were him and your boyfriend/girlfriend has to go undercover like that?" They all quieted down after that fact.

Lucifer walked in smiling at some as he went and sat down across from Chloe. "Hey?"

"Is going to leave you alone now?" She asked him.

"Yes, it seems Adam dragged her off calling her his sex slave. They are still married but it seems she has a long of things to make up for first." Lucifer said simply.

"I get it." She said simply.

"Would you ever want to be called that?" He asked looking at her.

"Not sure. I guess what did I do to wrong you?" She asked simply.

"I get it?" Lucifer said with a smile. "New case?"

Chloe nodded as she grabbed her stuff. "Yep just follow my lead." She said leading the way out.

Lucifer's eyes were totally on her ass as he followed after her.

THE END!

Lucifer leaned in and whispered into her ear. "My little sex slave."

Chloe turned and glared at him. "Pervert." She muttered to her self as she walked away from him with a smile on her lips as she did so.

Really the end now :P


End file.
